1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication card device according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to a method in the manufacture of an expansion card for an electronic device according to the preamble of claim 7. Further, the invention relates to an expansion card for an electronic device according to the preamble of claim 9.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
According to prior art, various electronic devices, such as portable personal computers (PC) are often equipped with an expansion card interface, to which a standardized expansion card can be connected. These expansion cards are intended to form a functional unit with the PC. The expansion cards may also contain radio parts of a wireless communication device with its antenna, wherein the PC can, by means of this card-like wireless communication device, communicate with other devices or with a communication network, e.g. the GSM network (Global System for Mobile Communication). The antennas are used for the transmission and reception of radio-frequency signals, and the signals are transmitted between the radio part and the antenna of the wireless communication device by means of conventional wiring and connections.
One known expansion card is the PC card according to the PCMCIA standard (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). The PC cards are adapted to be fully inserted in the PC, but so-called extended PC cards are longer than ordinary PC cards. These extended PC cards are partly placed outside the PC, wherein the thickness and design of the PC cards can vary in this part to be placed outside the PC. In a way known per se, this part also accommodates the separate antenna for the wireless communication device.
One known wireless communication card device which comprises a transceiver with its antenna is the Nokia Cellular Card Phone, i.e. a card phone that can be connected to expansion card interfaces of types II and III of the PC card complying with the PCMCIA standard. One embodiment of the card phone of prior art is shown in FIG. 1, and the operation of the card phone is described in more detail e.g. in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,115. In the card phone, the antenna part comprising the antenna is placed outermost in the part located outside the PC device, this part being connected to the card part of the card phone that is placed at least partly inside the expansion card interface. Other known wireless communication card devices are disclosed in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,055, wherein a separate turnable antenna can be connected to the end of the card, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,061, wherein a foldable antenna is pivoted at the end of the extended card on its upper surface.
Other known expansion cards include e.g. a so-called CompactFlash (CF) card complying with the CFA standard (Compact Flash Association). For example for these CF cards, there are also adapters of the size of the PCMCIA card, in which the CF card is placed for the PCMCIA interface. Also known are expansion cards for a wireless local area network (WLAN). Other expansion cards include also a so-called Miniature Card, whose size is only 38 mmxc3x9733 mmxc3x973.5 mm, as well as a so-called SmartMedia card, whose size is only 45 mmxc3x9737 mmxc3x970.76 mm, and a MMC card (so-called MultiMediaCard), whose size is only 32 mmxc3x9724 mmxc3x971.4 mm.
One drawback in known communication card devices is the fact that during the use, particularly the antenna structure constitutes a part that protrudes from both the electronic device and the card. The protruding part of the antenna structure may stick in something particularly during the transportation and use of the device and may damage the card. For this reason, the card must be detached after the use and be stored separately from the device.
It is an aim of the present invention to eliminate above-mentioned drawbacks by means of a wireless communication card device according to the invention. The card wireless communication device of the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 1. The method for manufacturing an expansion card for an electronic card according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 7. An expansion card for an electronic device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 9.
The essential principle of the invention is to integrate the wireless communication device with its antenna in the card, particularly to integrate the antenna structure in the part edging the card, preferably on the outer surface of one end of the card. The wireless communication card device preferably constitutes an integrated unit of standardized dimensions. Thanks to the integrated antenna, no separable or detached parts are formed in the structure of the card, wherein no easily sticking or detachable parts are formed even in an extended card.
The card of the invention does not need to be removed from the electronic device for the time of transportation. Thus, it will be easier to start to use the device and the card, and the card does not need to be stored separately from the device. Also, the insertions and detachments of the card into and from the connection will be reduced, which will reduce the wear and damaging of the connection.
Another significant advantage of the wireless communication card device according to the invention is the fact that the antenna is ready for use without the user installing, moving or turning the antenna into an optimal position for the operation.
The invention is applicable for use particularly in electronic devices which are suitable for wireless networks of low power radio frequency (LPRF); the uses being wireless local area networks such as piconets, wherein the working distance is normally from 0.1 to 10 m, even 100 m if necessary. These wireless networks operate well in the ISM range at the frequency of 2.4 Ghz. The invention can be well applied in so-called Bluetooth technology, which can be used to replace cables by the radio channel e.g. between PC devices and peripheral devices.
The different parts of the card including the antenna structure can be produced by methods known per se e.g. in connection with injection moulding.